Head Bird
by Kurtalicious
Summary: Small drabbles about The Warblers. Prompts wanted, please. This is before Kurt left or he never left at all.
1. Chapter 1 Warbler Rambling

**Heloo peoples so this is my new story/oneshot thing. Basically it's a bunch of Warbler related Drabbles so I am looking for prompts that I can expand on x so please read and hopefully enjoy :D x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Thad or (Trent? Not too sure bout him) anyway you get the point :p**

"Settle achoo! Settle down guys! Achoo!" Wes banged his gavel on the table. The Warblers meeting for songs for Regionals had begun, all the Warblers were there, except from Jeff who was late as all ways.

"Wes?" Thad raised his hand, Wes nodded for him to continue. "Are you feeling okay? You look ready to pass out." A few other Warblers nodded in agreement, Wes did look unwell.

"Yeah Wes, I'll take over David you take Wes to the nurse." Blaine suggested as there would be no one else left to take over because Trent was in holiday.

David nodded and helped a coughing Wes out of the room. Blaine got up from his spot next to Kurt, instantly regretting it, but sat down in Wes' usual seat anyway and began to read through Wes' notes.

"Okay, so, we need to pick songs for Regionals, emm.." Kurt took a seat next to Blaine to help him leaning over him slightly to read the notes, _'You really are a bitch aren't you?" _Blaine thought to him self as Kurt leaned over him.

"Blaine hunny I hardly see what all the pausing was for, any song suggestions guys?" Kurt asked them all, trying very hard to keep a straight face, he knew leaning this close to Blaine was driving him mad and Kurt had been teasing him all day.

Just then Jeff walked in. "Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?" He asked them all. "Where's Wes?" The rather confused Warbler sat down next to Douglas to wait for an answer.

"Wes is sick, Kurt and Blaine are in charge today." Douglas said to Jeff in his thick Scottish accent.

"Thank you Douglas." Blaine said with a smile that made Kurt swoon. Blaine turned to the blushing boy. _'Time for revenge' _"What?" He asked innocently with a smirk, even though he knew exactly what was going through Kurt's head. Before Kurt could respond with a snarky comment Blaine leaned in and kissed him despite all the catcalls and retching noises from the other Warblers.

"I think I may have just puked Klainebows." Stark called to the two.

"What the hell are Klainebows?" Andrew asked Stark.

"Duh Kurt + Blaine = Klaine, so Klainebows instead of your usual rainbows." Stark said matter of factly.

"Yeah cause I all ways puke Rainbows." Nick added sarcastically receiving a glare from Stark in return.

**So I hope you all enjoyed that please R&R x Prompts please! Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next time :P xx**


	2. Chapter 2 Warbler Partayy!

**Hey again so I got a prompt from alovestorytoldincupsofcoffee that I just fell in love with the idea of and so I just couldn't resist. The prompt was 'Maybe you could write one about a Warbler party where they all get drunk :)' so here you are xx**

**Disclaimer: I again don't own Glee or the Warblers and such :(**

"_Blaine, Blaaiiinnneee!" _Kurt shout/whispered to Blaine as they snuck down the corridors of Dalton at 10 o'clock at night. The Warblers were hosting one of their legendary parties, and it was Kurt's first one so naturally he was nervous. _"Blaine are you sure this is safe? I mean what if we get caught? We'll be dead!" _Blaine spun around to face Kurt clamping his hand over his boyfriend's mouth and putting an end to his ranting.

"_We are more likely to get caught if you don't stop talking! Now keep walking and keep quiet, we're almost there." _Kurt nodded and kept his mouth firmly shut, barley even breathing for fear of being discovered.

Luckily they arrived at the Warbler Hall preforming the secret knock and waiting for the doors to open. Jeff appeared at the door almost three seconds later grinning like an idiot. "Hey dudes what happenin! We thought that you guys weren't coming!" Jeff said his words slurring.

"Jeff how much have you had to drink?" Blaine asked entering the room, and taking in the sight of Warblers drunknly dancing and stumbling around, Jeff just shrugged and stumbled off towards Nick in response. This is why he brought Kurt later, there was less chance for them both to get hammered.

"Blaine you never told me there was going to alcohol!" Kurt exclaimed watching the usually dapper and put together Warblers grinding against each other with wide eyes.

Blaine sighed. "I know I'm sorry but you don't have to stay you can go if you really want." He said walking over to Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist, resting their foreheads together. "Or you could stay and dance with me? You don't need to drink, you could just take care of me, I've been told I get loopy when I drink."

"You loopy never!" Kurt said sarcastically, laughing along with Blaine.

**~oOo~**

An hour later and the Warblers were all sitting in a circle attempting to keep their game of 'Truth or Dare' sane.

"Okay Nick, Truth or dare?" Blaine asked Nick, leaning on Kurt's shoulder a Screwdriver in hand, Kurt, holding a Kamikaze, wasn't as drunk as Blaine but was still having trouble staying up right.

"Ddddaaaaarrreee." Nick slurred, earning laughs from all the Warblers.

Blaine thought for a moment before laughing hysterically at what ever question he had decided on. "I 'laugh' dare you 'laugh' to sing the theme song to your favourite show!" He finally managed before breaking down into hysterics again.

Nick began laughing along with him. "Okay okay, ermm.. Oh I got it!

_Our whole universe was in a hot dense state,__  
><em>_Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait..." _Jeff and David joined in singing along with Nick.

"_The Earth began to cool,__  
><em>_The autotrophs began to drool,__  
><em>_Neanderthals developed tools,__  
><em>_We built a wall (we built the pyramids),__  
><em>_Math, science, history, unravelling the mysteries,__  
><em>_That all started with the big bang! __**BANG**__!" _All the Warblers yelled, luckily the Warbler hall was sound proof so no one would hear them.

"Okay, okay now it's my turnn!" Kurt said falling into a fit of giggles. "Thad, Thaddy, Thad, Thaddeus, Trruuth or Daree?"

Thad glared at Kurt, he hated being called Thaddeus. "Truth!"

"If you were to kiss anyone in this room who would it be?" Kurt was prepared with his question as always.

Thad swallowed his drink of beer before answering. "Well, I dunno, I've never thought about it," There were groans all around the room and several shouts of 'Just answer the question!'. "Al right alight, Blaine!"

Blaine looked a little baffled. "No, no, no I only kiss Kurtie! And he only kisses me!" He insisted shaking his head back in forth rapidly. Next thing Blaine got up and bolted out of the room hand clamped to his mouth.

Kurt sighed getting up and following his boyfriend out of the room stumbling on his way. He knew this night wasn't going to end well the whole time.

**Well that was rather long any thanks for reading and again prompts are appreciated! Till next time keep Warbling on ;P xx**


	3. Chapter 3 The Great Battle of Dalton

**Hello people! I haven't updated this in a while and since I'm off school at the moment for the Queen's Diamond Jubilee I figured I would update instead of doing my French homework :D and yes there are 'Dalton' references in here but none of the OC's have been used just the house names.**

**Chapter 3 – The Great Battle of Dalton**

When Kurt entered Windsor dorm he wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. Pillows were strewn all over the entrance hall, couches were up turned and creating fort like structures on opposite sides of the hall. It appeared that the boys had gotten into some form of argument and to help settle it they had taken sides and built forts.

There was also numerous nerf darts, mini marshmallows and even socks.. This is what confused Kurt the most what had happened that people had resorted to throwing socks?

The hall went silent as they all registered the click of the closing door, turning to face Kurt with mild embarrassment all boys looked at the counter-tenor with hopeful eyes eagerly awaiting his verdict on an argument he knew absolutely nothing about.

"Okay before I pick sides, not that I'm definitely going to, I need to know what your arguing about." Kurt told the boys jutting out his hip and placing a hand on it in his diva Kurt fashion.

"Well," Blaine began still not leaving the safety of his fort. "Jeff came rushing into the common room earlier with his new nerf gun going on and on and on about how 'amazing' it was, and as you can imagine we all got pretty fed up with it and decided that we would see just how good his new gun was. So we picked two team captains, Nick and Jeff, then split into two teams to battle it out!" Blaine said excitedly. "So far we're winning!" He jeered at Jeff's team, each 'team' consisted of ten boys all looking fairly worn out form the 'epic battle' they had just fought.

"So now that you know the story who's side are you going to be on Kurt?" Nick asked, when Kurt looked over at the boy he noticed a blue mixing bowl was placed on his head with "Captain of The Winners" written across it in black permanent marker. Kurt cried in the inside for the vandalisation of his brand new mixing bowl but decided not to yell at the boys, well not right now. "Jeff and his idiotic no good nerf gun's team or my wonderful team of champions, plus Blaine's on our team! This way we can see if he'd really take a bullet for you." Nick said with a wink, Kurt rolled his eyes. If these boys became any more like three year olds he'd have someone at his door every night complaining of a nightmare.

"I'm not going to join any team though I am flattered that both of you seem so egar to have me on your team." Kurt told them much to the dismay of the Windsor's, Kurt cut across the 'battlefield' as quickly as he could rushing towards the staircase before the battle recommenced.

He was almost up the stairs when Kurt felt something hit the back of his head, turning slowly he bent down and picked up the orange dart which had just been fired at him, scanning the crowd he quickly located his attacker, Blaine.

"Okay now it's on Anderson!" Kurt called rushing back down the stairs and joining Jeff's team, picking up the nearest loaded nerf gun he aimed and fired straight at Blaine's forehead, it hit the small boy squarely on the head.

"Oh you're going down Hummel!"

The game was quickly dubbed 'The Great Battle of Dalton', and continued well on into the night lasting until the last two boys (Jeff and Nick) finally gave up and retreated back to their dorms.

**So this was really quick but I hope you enjoyed it thanks for reading guys and I will update ASAP :D**

**Kurtalicious**

**P.S don't forget to review with prompts please! XD xx**


End file.
